Drug metabolizing enzymes such as aryl hydrocarbon hydroxylase and enzymes for mercapturate formation (glutathione S-transferase, gamma-glutamyl transpeptidase, cysteinyl glycine peptidase and N-acetyl transferase) are localized rather exclusively in the ciliary body and pigmented epithelium. The enzymes distribute in different microsomal subfractions.